


katkat's first valentine (kk:it was shit believe me)

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluffy, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1222765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat wants to kill Dave but he wants to kiss Dave and he wants to stab Dave and he wants to love Dave and what will he do anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	katkat's first valentine (kk:it was shit believe me)

John has explained the whole shit valentine's day to you but you weren't really paying attention your mind running to a certain blonde .....and how to kill him to tear him apart , him and his stupid cape how to shut this shit eating grin and that smexy smirk - i mean evil grinning , "bluh bluh bluh and on valentine's day you give chocolates to a person who's dear to you and that's all" You just had the best idea ever  
....you could give your valentine's chocolates to Dave! (poisoned of course!) Vriska would love to join the poisoning part . And guess what...in three days was your first human valentine's day , that means the 3 last days of the coolkid's life -CURRENTLY 1 DAY UNTIL VALENTINE'S DAY- you asked John to use his kitchen and........ maybe his dad .GOG JEGUS HOW WOULD YOU KNOW HOW TO MAKE THESE DAMN CHOCOLATES? but whether you could or not you ....didn't think that John was gonna let you borrow his dad ,they had other plans........ There was always kanaya there , but she wouldn't appreciate the poison inside her sooo good made heart shaped chocolates she cooked (except blood that is !) So all you could do is rely on you skills which you didn't have , but that really didn't matter you had to take the matter of his funeral on your hands and you had to do it now!  
After all these tries you just made some....let's say...cookies you decided not poison them since (ironicaly confident as Dave always said to you) they would kill him as they are now .For some reason you had a sad face while wrapping the cookies , at least you had fun making them But then realization hit you , what were you gonna say as an excuse for these cookies to make him accept them? like-Dave strider i like you please accept them? you blush-frowned! you don't think that is okay so you just plan to offer to watch a movie with him and when leaving the house push the cookies to the table and run for your life? You don't actually know and you start having doubts "SOMEDAY , SOMEDAY I'LL KIL YOU OFF DAVE STRIDER ASSHOLE" you said while you were heading out of John's house  
"'sup' man , what's da lovely maid is thinkin' bout me?" this is was just sooo wrong , everything was soo wrong , wrong place wrong time , jegus himself was wrong "FUCK YOUR DAY ASSHOLE , WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ANYWAY?" "i came to borrow a movie from john, hey got an idea" you just had a bad feeling 'bout this and you weren't wrong "do you want to watch movie with me? like tommorow at 8:00 , at my home?okay then it's decided , c u around then" "WAIT FUCKASS-" he had just closed the door of john's house to your face and of course not before he gave his smexy grin- a mean"FUCK YOU STRIDER" You somehow ended up right up to Dave's door -half hour early now you act like , like a schooltroll in love , like you have fell in love over horns for- shit -said shit stood in his door looking at a dancing "Karkat?" Dave stood there with his oversized -but still cool- pyjamas with a red nose and cheeks he was kind of cu-fucking asshole right now Dave let you in while you try to hide the cookies , which you regret ever cooking , to be exact you don't even know why you had this idea You two sat in the couch as the movie starts and the music begans , you actually just stare at Dave i mean the movie which is-ARGHHHHHHH FUCKING HORROR MOVIE?STRIDER ASSHOLE SERIOUSLY?" "man i wouldn't let the chance of you scared hugging me slip away" ironically smirking , you were just so over with the ironic play and he doesn't really cares , besides the movie was short so you grab your phone and start leaving the house , not before realizing that two step behind you , behind the couch - where Dave sat on- there was the coffe table which you left the GOG DAMN THE COOKIES! Dave stands up and walk up to you you don't why are you even afraid , you surely hate to admit but you are shaking and as Dave walk closer you flush and stay still "man wtf is this?" showing you...the cookies or what was left of them....since THAT FUCKASS HAD SAT ON THEM You wanted to answer as ironicaly as he did , well now they are just dust i suppose but before you start your yelling he takes a bite or .....anyway at least you made the cookies...he then coughs but he smiles , but you don't recognize if it is a smirk or a smile but then his true intentions shows "let me make you taste the fucking love karkat" lips crushing on yours and- expecting nothing less from him- spitting said fucking love (cookie) to your mouth but either of you seem to end the kiss-spitting game and you keep kissing even after shallowing the said cookie "let me check your mouth for any left cookie somewhere in the corner" you blush as his tongue explore you mouth and you don't know what the ever loving fuck is happening , you don't know if you should start and shout IT WAS MY FIRST KISS and act like a bitch or start yelling like a bitch so you decide to sit there like a plant keep kissing and kissing and as Dave pushed away for air you just stood there , fuck the poison fuck the cookies fuck Dave- wait that would be a good idea "so maybe we could go back and watch the movie? you can hug me if you are scared" you make a mental note to fuck Dave as you walk back to the couch like a bitch were you and Dave started cuddling and sharing ironicaly kisses wet kisses and ...cookies kisses , "kk?" "YAH LOVELY ASSHOLE?" "you make my heart beat sick beats" "I AM FLATTERED FUCKASS" you two kept talking to each other like yourselfes but deep there there was this deep bond and bromance , like a schooltroll in love!


End file.
